


A Ruby in a Sunbeam

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Faraday flirts with Billy and Goody ain’t happy, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Billy and Goodnight fight. Turns out Billy is just angry enough to let Faraday get away with flirting with him





	A Ruby in a Sunbeam

Billy fumed silently to himself as he tossed his knives, the blades hitting the wooden target dead on every time as Goodnight’s words repeated themselves over and over in his head.

“ _I_ _decide_ _what_ _we_ _do_!” he’d snapped, “ _And_ _I_ _say_ _we_ _leave_ _tomorrow_ _morning_!”

He _hated_ fighting with Goody. But the man was so unbelievably infuriating and pig-headed sometimes, and it only got worse when he was drunk. He hadn’t gone on a bender in a while, and Billy had begun to hope. But then some young punk starts bragging about his father fighting in the war and dragged Goody into it before Billy could put a stop to it. And Goodnight had started drinking. And drinking. And _drinking_.

Billy growled and threw a knife with more force than necessary, taking slight satisfaction in the thud of metal on wood. It took him an embarrassingly long time to realize he was being watched, and he glanced subtly around, hoping to see Goodnight crawling on his knees to apologize. But it wasn’t Goodnight. Instead of bright blue he was greeted with deep green. Faraday was watching him, leaning against the nearby doorway with the air of someone trying to look casual, eyes locked on him with an indecipherable look. Billy sighed slightly and straightened.

“What do you want?” he called, and the gambler blinked.

“Oh. You noticed me, huh?”

“I notice everything.”

“Uh huh.” he looked thoughtful, yet somehow almost shy at the same time, “You’re uh... pretty handy with them knives.”

Oh, now he recognized the look. A man trying to hard to seem cool and casual in the face of someone he found attractive. God, the gambler was trying to _flirt_ with him. The responsible part of Billy almost told him to screw off, but the petty part of him won out and he leveled him with a look.

“Is this the part where you offer me another use for my fingers?” he asked wryly, tossing a knife up and letting it spin before catching it deftly, maybe letting himself enjoy the way those green eyes tracked the movement. Just a little. Faraday flushed, clearing his throat slightly, though he seemed pleased.

“Now hey, I wasn’t gonna say it in so many words.” he gave him a crooked grin, “But I think I have a few magic tricks you may like. But they’re better viewed in private, if you catch my meaning.” Billy rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, sending the knife flying to pin Faraday’s hat to the wall behind him. Rather than look scared, that grin widened.

“Beautiful.” he breathed with admiration, “Now that’s some eye-catching skill, Mister Rocks.”

“You attracted to danger?” Billy asked, eyes twinkling slightly. See, Goody? Billy Rocks could have any man he wanted. You better wise up.

“It’s an affliction.” Faraday laughed, “And I’d’ve probably approached you even if you weren’t prettier than a ruby in a sunbeam.” Billy snorted at that, and Faraday seemed to straighten with pride. Billy really wouldn’t have been allowing or encouraging this if he wasn’t furious with Goody, and no matter how angry we was, he’d never be unfaithful. But it couldn’t hurt to get back at Goody a little, right? Especially with a man that struck Billy as a serial heartbreaker.

“Ruby in a sunbeam? Cute.”

“Aw shucks, thanks.” Faraday grinned, “But there are parts of me that are more than just cute, if you wanna co-“ a hand clapped down on Faraday’s shoulder before he could finish, hard and forceful, and Faraday jumped.

“You two boys having fun?” Goodnight asked through gritted teeth, his smile more a baring of teeth than actual mirth. He squeezed Faraday’s shoulder hard enough to make the man wince, and the whiteness of Goodnight’s knuckles let Billy know he was pissed.

It really shouldn’t have made him feel smug. But he was petty, and the argument was still fresh in his mind.

“We were talking.” he scowled instead, “Is that permitted, oh mighty manager?” Sarcasm dripped from his voice, and Goodnight had the grace to look chastised.

“I was an idiot to say what I did, Billy.” he said softly, blue eyes shining with apology and self-loathing. Billy tried not to be affected, but he could already feel himself weakening.

“You were.” he agreed stonily. Faraday glanced between them, seeming to sense that he was missing some context here. Billy suddenly wanted nothing more than for him to go away.

“Hey Billy?” Faraday asked, “Is everything-“ But Goodnight cut him off with an unusual tinge of irritation in his tone.

“That’s Mister Rocks to you, show some damned respect. And anyway, I came to tell you that Vasquez is drunk and needs some help getting up the stairs.”

“What? Aw come on, why do I have to?”

“He keeps trying to wander outside to find his ‘ _guerito_ ’. You should go see what that’s all about, doesn’t he call you _guero_ or something like that?”

“Well, yeah, but Bil-er, Mister Rocks and I were gonna-“

“You should go see Vasquez.” that scary smile was back again, and Faraday finally showed some intelligence for once and shut his mouth. He skulked off with his proverbial tail between his legs, and Billy doubted he’d try flirting with him again. Not with the threat of Goodnight Robicheaux lurking over his shoulder should he ever try something that stupid again. Billy knew the look in those blue eyes. It was the look he got when he wanted to rip someone’s throat out and was trying his best to hide it. Billy really wished it didn’t make him feel so treasured to be the cause of that look. He sighed and sheathed his knives, crossing his arms and leveling Goodnight with a look.

“So you’re butting in on my personal conversations now?” he asked with irritation. 

“You were letting him flirt with you.” Goodnight accused, sounding more heartbroken than angry. God dammit, if he’d only sounded angry, it would be easier to spit venom at him.

“Is this the part where you order me to never speak to him again?” he asked shortly.

“I’d never do that, Billy.” he said softly, but Billy’s scowl deepened.

“You chased him away like a dragon swatting a knight away from it’s hoard.” he said with narrowed eyes, “Goody, part of this arrangement of ours was that I was a person, not an object to be possessed, nor a servant.”

“Billy-“

“And I trusted you to keep to that. And then you threw it back in my face.”

“Billy, words cannot express how sorry I am.” Goodnight looked pained, like every moment Billy was angry with him was an unbearable agony, “I was thoughtless and stupid and a complete _idiot_. As soon as you stormed out I realized that, but it was too late.”

“You are an idiot. But at least you admit it.”

“And then I finally got my ass in gear and raced outside to chase you down and apologize, and I see Faraday trying to cozy up to you and you _letting_ him and... I lost my temper a little bit.”

“A bit.” he echoed, “Goodnight, you’ve seen people flirt with me before.”

“Those are skeevy men who want you as just a notch on their bedpost.” he scowled, “You’re just exotic to them, and it sickens me but you usually put them in their place. But Faraday is a friend, and you weren’t stopping him, and...”

“And?” he prompted with a raised eyebrow.

“...And sometimes in my darkest moments I’ll think to myself ‘Billy is mine’.” Goodnight admitted, looking like he wanted to sink into the ground and vanish, “I can’t deny that. But I would never try to own you or control you. If you wanted to tumble with Faraday, I could stew all I wanted but I wouldn’t lift a finger to stop you. And if you have enough of me one day and decide to leave me, I wouldn’t dare try to restrain you.”

“You’d drink yourself into an early grave without me.” Billy sighed, “We both know that.”

“I’m nothing without you.” he agreed, “And I know it. And I love you, need you, so much it scares me sometimes, Billy.” Billy made to respond, but Goodnight chose that moment to get on his knees. Billy blinked as Goodnight took his hand and pressed a fervent kiss to it, clutching it tightly as he looked pleadingly up at him.

“Forgive me?” he asked with a soft hope, “I swear I’ll make this up to you, Billy. I’ll buy you anything you want, money is no object. I’ll carry all our stuff, I’ll wait on you hand and foot, I’ll carry you to the next town my damned self if you ask. I’ll lay in the dirt and beg forgiveness if that’s what it takes, I’ll even let you stab me if you want.”

“No need to be dramatic.” Billy replied fondly, lifting his free hand to flick Goody’s forehead, “Just don’t do it again.” Goodnight beamed at the flick like Billy had just handed him the moon.

“I love you so much.” he said, voice full of sheer adoration, “So much, Billy.”

“ _Baegchi_.” Billy said fondly, “We should go make sure Vasquez is okay.”

“He’s fine. Simply drunk and pining for that upstart gambler.”

“Playing matchmaker, Goody?” Billy teased, and Goodnight chuckled as he stood back up and dusted off his knees.

“Someone has to keep that young man from panting after you like a dog-“

“Like you do on a daily basis?”

“-and it might as well be the second handsomest fella around.” Goodnight laughed brightly.

“And the first is?” Billy gave a little smirk.

“You, of course.”

“Good answer.” he nodded, “Now buy me a drink. The good shit.”

“With pleasure.” he kissed Billy’s hand again, seemingly with no intention of letting go, “ _Mon_ _cher_ , I intend to spoil you.”


End file.
